Fairy Tales for Peter (Translated from Chinese, Originally by kk125)
by curiousgirl2013
Summary: Tony and Steve raised a kid together, the boy's name wass Peter. Peter was so loved by his two dads, he was an ordinary but not so ordinary kid. His dads always thought he deserved much more, so one day, when Peter wanted an unusual bedtime story, his dads would definitely satisfy him. Please kindly leave a review to show your support, thanks a lot oxox
1. Prologue

Fairy Tales for Peter (Translated from Chinese, Originally by kk125)

Author: kk125 from mtslash

Original's Link: Please PM me for it!

Translator: curiousgirl2013

Brief Introduction: Tony and Steve raised a kid together, the boy's name wass Peter. Peter was so loved by his two dads, he was an ordinary but not so ordinary kid. His dads always thought he deserved much more, so one day, when Peter wanted an unusual bedtime story, his dads would definitely satisfy him.

Claims: Again, I do not own any of the characters appeared in this fanfic and I did not create them, all I did was to translate the work of kk125 from Chinese to English. All the applause and credits go to the original author kk125.

Romance, Family

* * *

Prologue

Peter wass not an ordinary kid, even he had a little body like all the other ordinary five-year-old boys. He liked to dissect all his toys to find out what made them walk or gave off sound. He also loved to ask 'Why' unceasingly, like there was a tiny man living in his brain urging him to find out more about all the marvelous things happening on earth.

He was not ordinary not because he had big and round eyes like Bambi's on his round face, it also wasn't because he had soft and fluffy curly hair, but because of his parents who raised him. Oops, no, wait, maybe not 'parents', 'partners' sounded better, after all, they're two men.

If you are trying to say that two men raising a kid as a couple is nothing out of ordinary or isn't to be made a fuss about, then what about one of them was Iron Man, and the other was Captain America?

Peter Parker's family name was Parker, that didn't affect the fact that he was the darling son of Tony and Steve, just like Steve Rogers' surname was Rogers but not Stark wouldn't affect the fact that Tony Stark and him were partners – at least that was how Steve explained to Peter, and Tony didn't correct him, so Peter believed it was true.

He had the greatest dads on earth, and his dads' friends who also took care of him. Everything was fine and nice in Peter's memory, though he had seen one of his dads sitting next to the hospital bed taking care of the other, or he had seen both his dads were in hospital beds reaching their hands out and holding the other one. That's how lives should be, right?

Peter was sure everything is great. They got hurt because they were heroes protecting New York and the whole world, since they were heroes, they would be fine, just like cartoons showed on TV.

Justice always wins!

Peter owned a lot, he was a blessed kid who was ordinary but not so ordinary.

His fathers always thought he deserved more, more than all the blessings on earth.

* * *

A new fanfic, I can assure you it's very addictive and brilliant,

Please review oxox


	2. Sleeping Beauty

1. Sleeping Beauty

Reading a bedtime story for Peter every night was Steve's responsibility, Tony loved the scene he saw in Peter's bedroom when he left his studio. A bedlamp, Steve wearing his comfortable pajama or tight t-shirt lying on the bed, gently reading out the story book in his hand, Peter curling up in Steve's arms, leaning against Steve's chest or holding a doll in his arms, listening with great interest.

When Tony stood in the door side and Steve was about to read the ending of the story, Steve would lift his head and look at him, giving him a smile and flashing him a 'very soon' look. His bluish green eyes with a hint of beautiful golden color, shining for the story. His eyes would soon turn moist and blank for Tony, cute and sexy. But tonight the job of reading a bedtime story for Peter was on Tony's shoulder, because Steve had to attend an emergency video meeting in the conference room.

"What story do you wanna listen to?" Tony lied on the bed like Steve, he flipped open the book and found out it was a colored picture book, with an edited version more suitable for children. All the fairy tales were told and passed down thousands times, classical but old.

"I like the Sleeping Beauty," Peter held the Captain America doll tightly in his arms – it was a gift from Agent Coulson – and looked at Tony, "But Mommy has read it a lot of times."

"Wow, Mommy…Hmm, you can't call that in front of Steve," Tony tenderly stroked Peter's brown curly short hair – just like Tony's.

"But Clint said I should call him that," Peter blinked and showed a smile, "And father you like to hear daddy being called 'Mommy', right?"

"Yes, you little smartie," Tony grinned and blinked at him, "Little secret?"

"Little secret," Peter reached his hand out and pinky swore with Tony, "So what's out story today?"

"You like the Sleeping Beauty…" Tony put down the story book and thought for a while, "How about an entirely different Sleeping Beauty story? A story just for the clever little good boy Peter Parker."

* * *

~First Story~

Downey was a clever and obedient boy, or simply a born-to-be wizard, he loved to examine all sorts of weird stuffs, he also knew how to create surprises from magic, like a special tools to make a carriage to run super fast.

He knew the world was filled with mysteries and miracles, some were told by his father – his father was also a great wizard, his magic could make a carriage to float in the air or turning metal into wonderful weapons.

One day, Downey found his father looking into a water-mirror, there was a blurred and vague silhouette moving. Father's sorrowful and mournful look shocked Downey, so he asked, "Father, what happened? Why do you look grieved?"

"Oh, that's because I recall my long lost best friend," Father looked at Downey, his hand swung on the water-mirror, all the visions in it were gone, Downey didn't even see it clearly.

"Why did you lose him?" Downey was curious, every kid was curious, especially in something which they did not understand.

"He was a brave and fearless warrior, we lost him in a battlefield," His father said to him. He told Downey it was a horrible battle, their cunning and evil foe assembled all his last power and tried to kill all of them, at that instant, the courageous knight stood up and ran into the magic circle glowing with blue light.

"Then?" Downey widened his eyes.

"Then nobody ever had ever seen him," father shook his head, "Probably that's the price for destroying the magic circle, we lost him, and the world returned to peace, the justice side won the final fight."

"Then why don't you go look for him?"

"We had been searching for ages, until our hopes faded," father told him, "Maybe he's now in a better place, living a happy and simple life, we can only pray for that."

Downey paused and thought, "Maybe… he's still somewhere waiting, waiting to be found."

Magic had it own limits and occasions which magic was forbidden, and wizards' words were loaded with mystical power, even it came out of a young wizard. If Downey knew the word he said would make his childhood a kid lonely, maybe he wouldn't have said it.

Downey had heard the knight's story from the troubadour, he had seen his portraits, glorious and awe-inspiring. Even little birds jumping between branches or petals blown by the wind knew his name, but there were less and less people who could remember the knight's name, just like there were less and less people who could remember the terrifying battle.

Downey began his adventures, he had grown up into a mischievous wizard since he didn't like staying in the castle all alone, he didn't like the magic school, he didn't like people who disliked him, and he posed strong power which could get rid of annoying stuffs.

Time flowed like water, or like running sand in one's palm, it kept flowing away and vanishing. As Downey grew up, his magical power strengthened, particularly when he acquired a magic stone inlaid in his chest after an accident. He could accomplish more and more, except for one – to find out what happened to his father's best friend, thought he had thought of it, thought he had craved for it.

His father was so powerful and with strong magical power, but he couldn't find the knight, so Downey believed he had a slim chance of succeeding. Although he loved to challenge his dad's authority, that didn't mean he didn't know his place, and that was father's friend.

Sometimes Downey thought, maybe his father finally gave up a few years ago because he was feared that he couldn't find what he wanted.

Until a day, Downey heard a legend, there was a castle covered with ice in the coldest region in the south, a knight was imprisoned there, after the battle.

Downey considered for a while, maybe it was better to say he hardly really considered,, he had decided to bring his wand and servants – a magical golden bird – to go with him, since that might be who he wanted to look for.

Downey crossed the wide field and desert riding a unicorn, he was blocked by a river when he met a mystical red hair girl. She asked for three rubies in return for helping him to cross the river.

"Why should I give you rubies? Miss," Downey smiled at her, "I can use magic to call for a boat, or I can fly across it."

"As your magical power will soon be gone, it doesn't have enough power to bring you through the river," she looked at him, "I'll guide you to the person who can help you."

Downey tried and found she wasn't lying, so he handed over three rubies and boarded the hideously tiny boat, allowing the red hair girl to lead him across the river. When he departed, he asked, "Where should I look for help?"

"Follow the path," she pointed to a direction, "Go into the dark forest, to the heart of it and you will find a little house with silver rooftop under moonlit, there you will find who you need, he will guide you."

Though Downey didn't have the power to cross the river, his magical power allowed him to light a light in dark, the magic stone on his chest was also glowing in his cloak. The golden bird led in front of him, he didn't spend much time finding the little house with silver rooftop.

The door wasn't closed, like the owner was expecting a visitor.

Downey could hear the wood flooring cracking underneath his feet, he opened the unlatched room door, "Anyone's here?"

There was a boiling pot in the middle of the house, a tall man in black was stirring the mixture in the pot. He had only one eye, but the eye showed no ferocity, "Just the right time, young boy."

"Someone told me you could help," Downey wasn't scared, he had never tasted 'fear'.

'Yes, I think I possess something which might help you," the man waved his arm, a book not far away floated near Downey, "You can take a look at this, it has all the answers you need."

"This is the instructions and help you can offer?" Downey glanced at the book.

"Yes," the one-eyed man answered, "It's helping each other."

"Alright," Downey said as he left, "I think your poison has gone very wrong, more hedyotis diffusa, less golden powder and rubies sprinkles. A little reminder, actually you would have had a chance to safe it if you had stopped when I entered the house. Seems you'll have to start it all over again, let me think, it takes you approximately half year's time?"

The book was written by Downey's father. As a great wizard he had recorded a lot, numerous spells and formulas were spread as the norm.

Downey went through the forest. He found the secret hidden in his father's book when he bypassed a field of dandelion, when he placed his palm on the pages, he saw spells he had never seen in his whole life.

When he completed the spell, his body was filled with power, magical power was running through his veins. He knew, it was one of the treasures left by his strict but loving father, with all their memories.

With the help of magic, Downey passed the cliffy mountain and a rapid river quickly. After going through a withered grassland, ice cold wind blew into their face, then he saw the gorgeous ice castle glittering under the sunlight.

It looked like crystal, very pretty, until Downey approached he found his way was blocked by brambles.

"Oh, what an interesting scene," Downey said, he lifted his arm and used magic to cut off the brambles and create a path, "But it's nothing to me."

Servant golden bird fanned its wings besides, showing its appreciation.

"What do you think he inside is going to look like?" Downey asked when he entered the gate of the castle, the golden bird tilted its head on his shoulder, "You look as inquisitive as me."

It was chilling inside the castle, everything was covered by a thin layer of ice, even the fire on a burning candle.

Downey went up a stone stair, he passed a few empty room. It was so quiet, the only sound was his steps, breath, heartbeats and the flapping of wings from his servant.

'There's actually nothing here?'

Until Downey entered the final room, he knew he was wrong.

Sunlight shone through the iced windows, shining on a stone bed with magnificently brilliant color, above was a tall youngster, his palms interlocked resting on his chest, and an iced shield was placed beside him.

Downey approached and he could see the youngster's appearance, just like what he saw years ago from the portrait. Blond hair on his forehead, long eyelashes under his eyebrows, perfectly-shaped lips below his tall and straight nose. He was not breathing, his chest wasn't moving, but he looked like he was asleep, under the thin layer of ice, in this ice cold castle.

"Are you waiting for me to wake you up?" Downey mumbled, he knew he wouldn't get a response, he wanted to know whether those eyes were as gorgeous as described in the legend.

Downey lowered his head and stuck his lips on the cold lips, then he heard the cracking of ice.

The castle was shaking slightly, large pieces of ice cracking, warm air began to enter.

Downey didn't stop kissing until the other lips turned warm and soft and slowly vibrating under his lips.

He looked at Downey. Downey could see the beautiful bluish green eyes like the color of the ocean, he could see the long and thick eyelashes with dews melt from ice, they were far more attractive and charming than in the legend.

"Who are you?"

Downey heard him asking, he smiled and kissed him, "I'm the man come to break the curse on you, my noble and handsome knight."

They looked into each other's eyes and found all the answers to the questions.

* * *

"Downey brought his knight back to his castle, though they had misunderstandings and quarrels, they lived happily ever after," when Tony finished, Peter had already fallen asleep. He gave a kiss on the top of the head covered by fluffy hair and tucked the little guy, still holding the doll, into bed. He then noticed Steve, standing next to the door.

"What?" he walked out lowering his voice, Jarvis would adjust the light, so Tony didn't have to worry, "Why didn't you come in?"

"I was listening to your bedtime story to Peter," Steve licked his lips, looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh…" raised an eyebrow, Tony asked, "How much of it?"

"From 'Are you waiting for me to wake you up?'," Steve glanced at Peter who's sleeping and closed the door, "I'm not sure whether it's appropriate to tell him such a story…"

"He's a little genius, he won't treat me as his father and you as his uncle," Tony hugged Steve, "He knows we're in love, I think he won't be confused about Downey and his handsome knight having a happy ending. So, should the handsome knight now thank his rescuer by giving him a kiss?"

"Tony?"

"Then the rescuer will give a kiss to the knight," Tony held Steve's chin and quickly stole a kiss, "What a pity you've missed Tony Stark's fairy tales time, but it's alright. When we're back to our room, I will tell you detail on our bed, but I gotta charge an adult for a bedtime story."

"What?" Steve frowned at him. His butt was rubbed by Tony's hand, then Tony's hand sneaked into his pants' back pocket and embraced him, leading him to the direction of their room, "Wait, Tony, Tony Sta…"

"Don't call my full name, Steve, you know it just makes me more excited," Tony pushed him into the room, saying the last sentence before closing the door, "Now, it's time for some adults' fairy tales, my sweetheart, are you ready to moan for me?"

* * *

Yohoo fairy tales series, please review oxox


	3. The Prince

3. The Prince

Peter hadn't seen Steve for a whole day since breakfast.

He asked Jarvis why didn't Daddy give him a 'goodnap kiss'. The reply he got was there was a situation which Steve and Sir – which meant Tony – had to deal with.

That must be something important, Peter knew clearly. He stared at the lego castle built by him and the Captain America doll sitting opposite to him, it had beautiful blue eyes like Steve, "I'm a good boy, so I won't bother Father and Daddy, right?"

The doll wouldn't answer him, for sure, but Jarvis complimented him and Peter was pleased. He had a dream, he dreamt of being great heroes like his dads one day, though he didn't have any special ability, he believed he could do that.

Jarvis read bedtime stories for Peter for two nights, Natasha read Peter 'Rapunzel' the next night because Steve and Tony didn't show up, but Natasha ensured Peter that everything was great, his dads were fine.

On the fourth night, Tony showed up in Peter's bedroom, he looked tired but joyful. He gave a loving hug to Peter who was happily yelling and dashing to him, he lifted Peter and swung him in the air, "Hey my little baby, miss me?"

"Yes, I miss you," Peter clasped Tony's neck, he felt graceful even being stroked by Tony's moustache on his face, "Where's Daddy?"

Facing Peter lifting his head up, Tony smiled and placed him back on his bed, "He's a bit tired so he's still resting, you can meet him tomorrow morning, I promise."

"Great," Tony never lied to him, Peter trusted every word of him, he was looking forward to it, "So, Father, will you read story for me tonight? Jarvis and Natasha read me some fairy tales, but I like those new stories from you and Daddy more."

"Sure, Peter, I will tell you a story," Tony sat on the space of the bed, he grabbed the Captain America doll and gazed at it, he then gently returned it to Peter, "This story might be a bit long, I wish you could listen to all of it patiently."

* * *

~Third Story~

Long long time ago there was a clever but lonely prince in a kingdom, he lived in a glorious but empty castle.

He didn't like the empty and the loneliness, so he always held balls and parties to fill every corner of the castle with guests and laughs, but he wasn't pleased, he felt like a part of him was missing.

One day, he summoned the wisest liegeman and asked him why didn't he feel happy. After the liegeman listened to the prince, he said that was because he didn't have true friends and true love.

The prince didn't understand what true love was, but he was certain his lover should be the most glamorous person on earth, his friends must be good enough for him. The problem was he had met every single person in the country, so he decided to search other places.

The next day, the prince rode his white horse and left without any companion. He planned to cross the border with the identity of a merchant, and to head to his neighboring country where no one knew him. He hoped to find what he wanted there.

A forest lied on the border, the trees were terribly tall, they blocked the sunlight.

The prince was so eager to experienced all the new things that he neglected the dimming sky, and the roaring of beasts in the forest. He was confident in his sword and himself, he believed he could cope with any danger, until a hideous enormous beast jumped out from a bush and scared his horse, he was flung onto the ground. Before losing conscious, the last sound he heard was the beast's groan.

When the prince opened his eyes, he wasn't in the beast's stomach, he saw a wooden roof. He was lying on a bed and a man was staring at him anxiously.

He was a handsome boy, he had blur eyes, not the color of the sky but with a hint of green and golden in it. He had a resolute and steadfast look on his face, his blond hair was softly covering his forehead.

The boy saw the prince woke so he stepped back and stood still, "Oh, great that you are fine."

"Where am I?" with the red lips in front of him, the prince suddenly felt an urge of cracking a joke, so he did, "Did you wake me up by kissing me?"

"Oh, no," the boy blushed, his pale skin was dyed rosy, "I found you fainted in the forest, and you were still breathing, so I brought you back. This is my home, who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm a merchant. I was attacked by a beast in the forest," the prince sat straight, he noticed his bandaged leg when he felt the pain, "My leg…"

"Guess you got hurt, you need to rest for a while," the boy blinked and smiled, "You can stay here if you don't mind."

The prince couldn't sleep well due to the pain on his leg, so he chatted with the boy. The boy told him he started living in the forest with his parents since he was a baby, until his parents passed away and he was left alone, he lived on herding and planting.

The boy didn't know how it was like in the outside world. He gained knowledge from the book left by his father and it surprised the prince, so he told the boy about the world. The boy was astonished and he admired the prince a lot.

'This is how friends chat, at least he is good enough to be my friend,' judged the prince in his heart, so he said straightforwardly, "I think you're smart, you can be my friend."

The boy was delighted, he said he was glad to have a friend like the prince.

They kept on talking for a while before the prince fell asleep due to exhaustion and herbs the boy gave him.

The next day when the prince woke up, the handsome boy wasn't in the room.

He heard the sound of footsteps so he looked at the door with his hop lifted high, but as the door was opened he didn't saw the tall and smart boy, but a shortie.

'So all of that was an illusion?' the prince was doubtful.

Discovering his doubt, the shortie placed the bread nad milk next to the bed and told him shyly that the boy at night was his friend, and he had other things to do so he asked him to take care of the prince.

The prince was happy, he chatted with the shortie after breakfast. He kept asking when would his friend be back, he was disappointed when the shortie told him the boy would be back at night.

The prince had a pair of dexterous hands, so he asked for some branches from the shortie and made himself a cane so he could walk around in the house or even went out of the house. He didn't like staying in the house all alone, it was too quiet.

The shortie was a great company, he was thoughtful and nice. He only replied when the prince needed him or talked with him.

The prince watched as the shortie planted with a hoe in the backyard, but he was too tiny and weak so he had to pause and rest after a while.

The prince recalled the handsome boy telling him he would plant and herd, so he curiously asked the shortie why did he have to do all this when he was so weak.

"Because I have to live on my own," the shortie replied with a smile, he red face with sweats, and his blond hair was glowing under the sunlight.

When the boy was back at night, the prince asked him about the shortie, he wanted to know did they live together in the forest.

The boy frowned, looking a bit awkward, and nodded. When the prince asked why didn't his friend live with him, he said it was because the shortie was weak and he went back to his home early to rest. Though they weren't living under the same roof, but he was sure the shortie was fine, he would have known if anything happened.

Listening to the boy's answer, the prince suddenly thought he was hiding something, a big secret.

The next day's morning the boy was gone again, the shortie stayed with the prince all day long.

He looked so small and weak and the prince worried for him. Even they had just met for a short day, he knew the shortie was a interesting man, and the shortie was so tender to him, without any bad intention, just taking care of him like he loved doing so.

All of a sudden, the prince doubted himself, maybe he was wrong, he was paying too much attention on one's appearance.

When the fifth night arrived, the prince had already fully recovered. He and the boy, also the shortie, became very good friend. He had to admit that the happy moments they had together were too addictive and brilliant, he nearly forgot about leaving.

The night when the shortie vanished and the boy reappeared, the clever prince had decide to uncover the secret of the boy, so he pretended to be sleeping and got up when the boy had fallen asleep. He took out a special chain from his bag and cuffed two of them together.

Before sunrise, the prince was waken up by the strength pulling the chain, he opened his eyes and saw the boy looking at him anxiously.

"What have you done?" the boy asked.

"I just wanna help with your work so you don't have to leave in the morning," the prince stared at him.

The boy tried his best to undo the thin but strong chain on his wrist, he was begging him, "Please, cast it loose."

"Why?" the boy didn't struggle with greater strength, maybe he didn't want to hurt the prince.

Sunlight shined through the window, the boy turned horrified, he simply shook his head, "You ruined everything."

Before the prince could say anything, he saw the boy 'shrinking' under the sunlight. The boy was groaning painfully until he turned into the shortie.

"You won't be friend with me anymore," the shortie lifted his head and looked at him when he was trembling sorely.

That was a curse, the prince found out afterwards, casted on the boy when he was a kid, since his father offended an evil witch, so she cursed his son, turning him weak under the sun.

Nevertheless, out of everyone's expectation, he was alive, though he might die anytime under the sun. The shortie looked at the prince with sad blue eyes and confessed everything.

The prince kept silent for a while, he asked about the where about of the witch. The packed his stuff and left, "I will destroy the witch and break the spell on you."

After waving goodbye to the shortie, the prince walked far away and turned around, he could still see the shortie waving to him under the sunlight.

The prince brought his blessed sword. He passed through brambles and a dark cave, then arrived the witch's house on a cliff located on the edge of the forest.

He knew he couldn't defest the witch on his own, so he asked the birds to pass the message to his friends, trying to ask for help. Finally, a knight, an assassin, an archer and a wizard joined his team.

They broke through the ice barrier, lava hell and scary storm set by the witch. When everyone was standing in front of the devilish witch, she revealed her terrifying true color to the warriors, trying to frighten them, but no one was scared, they kept fighting.

When the prince's sword penetrated the witch's chest, he told her, "Your curse is now broken, I'll save all the innocent people you hurt."

Facing failure and death, the witch showed an unbelievable look, and she suddenly burst into laughter. Before she stopped breathing, she said with her hideous voice, "The curses I casted, will not be lifted along with my death, you will be disappointed.

They are unbreakable."

It was a wicked notion. The prince bided his friend farewell and rode on the golden red bird with the wizard's help and rushed back to the lttle wooden house.

The prince arrived in the next day's morning, he yelled the boy's name loudly and went into the house, no one was there. He searched everywhere but the boy seemed to vanish in air.

Maybe he didn't want to meet the prince anymore, the thought made the prince sad. He was in low spirit all way long his journey back to the kingdom, until he noticed a little movement behind him.

The prince chose to pretend to faint, he heard footsteps approaching him. He immediately grasped the wrist when a finger touched his forehead.

He could see who it was, the shortie in a cloak stared at him with terror. Maybe neither of them had thought, their reunion would be in that way.

"I knew it was unbreakable, she told my parents when she casted the curse," the shortie smiled bitterly, "but I don't want to disappoint you."

"So you hid away?" the prince, still grabbing his wrist, didn't let him go.

"I'm not good enough to be your friend," said the shortie, he sighed, "Maybe the person at night is just an illusion, look, this is how I look."

"No, you're wrong. I was so superficial until you changed me," the prince looked into the gentle and clear bluish green eyes which were never changed, "I don't care about how you look, no matter how you look, you're good enough to be the most important person in my life. I wanted to break the curse, not for your handsome and smart appearance, but for your health, so you won't be tortured by sickness or weakness anymore. What attracts me is what lies in your heart, your beautiful soul and heart."

* * *

When Tony finished the last sentence, the room was so quiet, he though Peter fell asleep, but he saw a pair of wide-opened big eyes.

"So the shortie never turns back?" asked Peter.

"That's not important," answered Tony, "The main point was no matter what, he returned to the side of the prince."

"But I hope he could turn back," Peter blinked, "He was so poor being so weak and tiny, the prince should had wished him to be strong and healthy, right?"

Looking into Peter's eyes full of hope, Tony smiled. He nodded and gave an ending to the story…

When the shortie looked surprised and pleased, golden light surrounded him, it was so bright that the prince had to close his eyes.

After the light faded, the handsome boy reappeared in front of the prince. They looked at each other and realized the witch had fooled them.

There wasn't any unbreakable curse, as long as they had faithful and cordial hearts and passionate and loving sentiments, as long as they could feel the echo of their beautiful souls.

After Peter fell asleep, Tony left his bedroom and went straight to the sickroom of the tower.

Hearing his footsteps, the person lying on the bed with an oxygen tent opened his bluish green eyes and looked at him, showing a weak smile.

"Steve," Tony held the cold and weak small hand on the sickbed, he bowed and kissed the forehead covered by blond fringe.

"Tony…" removing the oxygen tent, Steve asked, "You've seen Peter?"

"Yes, I told him a new story," Tony smiled, "You can meet him tomorrow."

"Hope so," Steve closed and reopened his eyes, he looked so tiny on the white soft mattress, after losing his tall and huge body, "I miss him a lot, but I don't want to scare him, see how I look now…"

Clenched Steve's hand and gave him a kiss on his knuckles, Tony sat on the bedside, "Bruce and I've completed the analysis, we can soon clear the anti-serum in your blood, you'll definitely recover tomorrow."

"You should take some rest, Tony, you look exhausted," Steve frowned, he coughed and put the oxygen tent back on.

"Now I should really rest," Tony looked at the large empty space on the bed. He took off his shoes and lied next to Steve. He kissed Steve's forehead when Steve looked at him suspiciously, "Because when you recover tomorrow, you'll have to repay for what you've owed me in this few days, I won't have enough energy for that if I don't rest now."

* * *

Tonyyyyy, how sweet (sob)


	4. The Big Fish

4. The Big Fish

When Peter showed up in the dining room on the next day's morning, Peter cheered while he was jumping off his chair and dash towards Steve, hugging his thighs.

He was so quick that nobody could react, Tony didn't look pleased by that. He picked up the Captain America doll threw away by Peter – after all, it was less significant when he could hug a real Steve – and placed it on the chair while walking to Steve, "Hmm, he does miss you a lot."

Peter didn't clamor as usual, he evened hid his face in Steve's thigh when Steve bent and tried to lift him up.

"Hey, Peter, what happened? Don't you want a cuddle from Daddy?" Tony and Steve flashed a look at each other.

Steve caressed Peter's head and said gently, "I really miss cuddling you."

"Really?" Peter sniffed his nose while he held his head up. His eyes were red, looked like he was going to cry anytime, "I want Daddy's hug."

"Of course it's real," Steve bowed and lifted him. He kissed Peter's pink apple cheek, "I want to see you every day."

"Me too," Peter smiled his tears away and clasped Steve's neck, giving a loud kiss on Steve's cheek as a greeting missed for days.

Peter stuck with Steve whole day long, clasping Steve's leg or holding his hands. He sat on Steve's lap while Steve was painting or reading, he refused to leave Steve even after Clint made fun of him saying he was not acting like a virile man at all.

"Is it alright? Don't you get tired?" Natasha couldn't help asking Steve with lip language.

Steve smiled and shook his head, wiping Peter's salad dressing coated mouth with a napkin.

Clint could only comment on such a warm and loving scene when Steve brought Peter away for a nap, "God… Peter literally sticks with Steve."

"Isn't it great?" Tony curled his lip, "I hope it would get better at night. God I don't wanna fight for Steve with him."

"Steve looks so caring and thoughtful. I wanna sit in his lap too, it must feels great…hmm, if I were five," Clint wiped the envy off his face and added when he received a glare from Natasha and Tony.

"I wouldn't have let Steve to cuddle you even if you were five," Tony hummed with his nose, then softened his face, "Luckily it didn't affect Peter badly, except he's a bit too worried about losing Steve."

"Kids usually stick with their mums, and it seems like…" Clint found something was wrong about what he said, he looked at Tony who looked serious, secretly praying Tony wasn't able to hear what he said, though hope was thin.

Tony tapped Clint's shoulder when he passed by, "You got it, I'm soothed."

Clint replied him with a smile, fortunately he didn't finish the sentence – and it seems like Peter's persistence in Steve's thighs and chest was inherited from Tony.

Peter looked way better during supper, he was willing to move off Steve's legs and sit in his kid chair to finish his food with his own tableware.

Tony had to deal with his company's business, so Steve stayed with Peter before he slept.

Peter was holding a doll that night, but Steve's waist. He stuck his face on Steve's chest and stretched his legs on Steve's thigh, he looked funny but adorable. Steve felt like a giant doll or cushion, "Peter?"

"I miss you a lot, Daddy," Peter's little hand was stroking Steve.

"I miss you too Peter, but don't you miss Father?" Steve didn't recall Tony telling him he had such a grand treatment when he went to Peter's room the night before.

Peter lifted his head and said solemnly, "I miss Father too, I miss him a lot a lot, but Jarvis told me a good boy shouldn't bother you."

"You have always been a good boy," Steve embraced the little body and stroked his back, "Do you want to listen to tonight's bedtime story?"

* * *

~Fourth Story~

Long long time ago there was a fisherman living in a small village, he lived on fishing. He could catch some beautiful big fishes if he was lucky, and traded with merchants who occasionally came to the village for other stuff.

The fisherman lived near the sea, all alone. When he opened the window, he could see the waves of the ocean and smell the scent of sea water blown with the wind.

The fisherman would stay in his house when he wasn't fishing, he loved to draw things he saw, though he might not be a good painter, but he didn't live on it and no one would see them, so he didn't care.

Why did the fisherman become a fisherman? He didn't know himself, what he recalled was his father was a also a fisherman, so it was natural for him to inherit the boat and the fishing net.

It was a nice day with great weather and sunshine. The fisherman brought the net he just darned and went out to the ocean in his boat.

The fisherman decided that he would go west to cast the net. He liked to set a plan before doing anything, so he casted the net at different locations every time he went out, and he only casted the net three times every day.

The fisherman was lucky, he caught twenty fishes in the first two attempts, and he had never seen a few of them, especially the biggest and the most vivacious one – its scales glowed with red and golden color under the sun, turning into pure golden color on the tip of its fins, it was far more glorious than the gold accessories wore by the rich.

It was a beautiful fish, thought the fisherman, he decide to cast the net the last time before going back home.

The golden red fish stared at him, gently flapping its fins.

The fisherman suddenly sympathized it. He put down the net and held the golden red fish up, tenderly placing it back to the ocean, "Go, go find your companions. Just don't bump into my net anymore, and don't be caught by others."

The fish seemed to understand his words, it showed its head twice on the water surface and vanished in the deep blue ocean.

The fishes the fisherman caught could earn him food for a few weeks and papers and pens, and the weather wasn't very good the next few days, so the fisherman went out to the ocean three days later.

He changed a location of casting the net. He was shocked when he collected the net because he saw the golden red fish again.

"Oh, you ran into my net again," sighed the fisherman, he unfolded the net and let it go, "Didn't you know I changed a location? Swim away now."

The fisherman paddled the boat a few yards forward and casted the net the second time, he got nothing except the golden red fish.

The fisherman set it free again, he waited at the same spot and casted the net the third time.

When he collected the net, the fisherman could just frowned at the ship's hold, "What should I do?"

The fisherman went home empty handed on that day.

The next day the fisherman went out again. He switched three spots and casted the net three times, but he could only catch the golden red fish, so he had no other choice but to bring it home, placing it in a tank filled with sea water.

"I don't know why you run into my net, or you're just too silly to escape from them," the fisherman watched as it swam in the tank happily, "But I guess bringing you home is a better choice than leaving you in the ocean and being caught by others and turned into a feast."

The fish seemed to understand what he said, it stopped in front of the fisherman and showed its head on the water surface.

"But maybe they'll keep you," the fisherman stroked the golden red scales, as cold and hard as he expected, "because you're so pretty."

Afterwards, the fisherman could catch loads of fish every time he fished. He believed the golden red big fish brought him luck.

He was not living alone anymore, he had company. He would tell it his catch and talk about himself, show it his paintings.

His new friend never disappointed him, it would give him interesting but appropriate response every single time.

"Maybe you are fairy from the ocean," the fisherman stroked its fin while he was talking with it, "I have to thank you for blessing me."

That night, the fisherman had a dream. A golden red big fish spoke to him, "I was the king of the ocean, but a hideous wizard took over my palace when I was away. He deprived my power and turned me into a fish with his curse."

"What can I do to help you?" asked the fisherman, he wanted to help his friend, "I want to help you."

"Tomorrow's weather will bad, but I hope you could sail to the middle of the sea and searched for an area with whitecaps. Dive into it and look for a pink huge shell, unclinch it with your knife and bring the pearl back to me."

In the morning, the fisherman walked to the tank and asked, "The thing you told me yesterday night, is it true?"

The big fish encircled the tank and gently flapped its tail, looking quiet but sad.

So the fisherman swore, "I will definitely do that for you."

He bowed and approached the water surface, wanted to pet his beautiful friend. The big fish suddenly jumped out of the water, wet and chill feelings grazed his lips and cheek.

The fisherman sailed to the ocean in bad weather.

There were stormy waves, his boat and him swayed on the water like a leaf.

The fisherman tried his best to row his boat until he saw the whitecap as described by the fish from his dream.

He brought his knife and jumped into the water. His boat was snapped into two by the waves. He breathed in and dived into the water.

The fisherman kept diving to the bottom of the ocean while he saw the huge shell, it was as big as a table.

When the fisherman was unclinching it, the current went rapid and scary vortex was formed. He speeded up, using all his strength to compress his wrist, the closely sealed shell slowly opened and there he saw the shiny pearl.

"Silly mortals, you dare to steal from me? Who ordered you to do so?" said a terrifying voice when the fisherman got hold of the pearl.

He came for his friend, and he would take the pearl back for sure. The fisherman thought as he swam to the surface of the water holding the pearl, until a waving alga clasped his foot and dragged him down.

He dropped his knife while he was struggling, as he was thinking he didn't even have time to apologize to his friend, a golden red silhouette appeared in front of him.

'It's approaching , but the evil wizard is here,' thought the fisherman, 'I need to protect my friend from harm, though he might share the same feeling as I now do.'

The fisherman lifted the pearl and pushed it to the direction of his friend, it was the last thing he could do for it.

The fisherman regained conscious. He found himself lying on the beach, his wooden house was in sight.

He was exhausted and his whole body was aching, but he dragged his body back home.

The tank was empty, nothing was there. The fisherman sat next to it, sighing, he didn't know whether he should feel pleased or miserable.

Maybe his friend got rid of the curse and regained what he deserved.

Maybe he lost his only friend, because he was no longer cursed.

Without a boat, the fisherman couldn't sail to the sea. Nevertheless, l he found a new boat at the exact same spot where he kept his old boat one day's morning.

Maybe it was a gift of thanks? The fisherman stroked the gorgeous blue boat and weaved himself a new net.

He sailed far away before casting the net for the first time.

It was heavy, he got a box of gold coins when he collected the net.

The second net, he got pretty and spectacular valuable coral.

The third net, he got shiny gems wrapped in alga which nobody had ever seen.

The fisherman threw all of them back to the ocean and went home with his boat, because none of those was what he wanted.

Stepping into the house, the fisherman got himself a visitor, it was a stranger, he was flipping through his paintings of the golden red fish.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked the fisherman hesitantly.

"I once thought, if what you wanted were gems, wealth, what should I do," the stranger turned around and grinned at him, "Luckily none of those moved you, so I guess I can just repay you with me myself."

"Repay me?" the fisherman paused and thought, he finally recognized his friend. 'My friend looks spectacular and glamorous now,' thought the fisherman, 'He was a stunning fish from the beginning."

"Don't you feel happy?" he approached the fisherman.

The fisherman shook his head, then nodded, "I am flattered. I just don't understand why you come back, you've got what you deserve."

"I come back to repay your kindness, to thank you for helping me."

The fisherman frowned, "Oh, no, you don't have to, because you've already given me a lot. You changed my life, those days you spent with me were the best memory in my whole life."

"So do I," his once lost but now found friend was so close to him, his deep brown eyes looked so gentle, "Have you ever heard of a tale about fish and fisherman?"

Just as the fisherman was puzzled, a soft kiss fell on his lips.

It is said that, when a fish runs into the net, it 's because it's in love with the fisherman.

* * *

When Steve smiled for the ending he created, Peter had already fallen asleep. Maybe he finally relaxed from the past few days' tension, he didn't wake up when Steve moved away from his hug.

As a kid, Peter was too sensible, maybe because he was clever, or maybe because he was simply kind.

Steve kissed Peter's forehead. Steve was gentle and soft at that moment, and it was alright even if his friends discovered that.

It wasn't shameful, it wouldn't destroy his heroic spirit, Steve had learnt invaluable and important things from Peter, and he would never ever disappoint Peter.

Steve didn't see Tony in their room and he wasn't surprised. Tony was always busy, he had a lot of businesses to deal with. Steve lied down and dreamt of swimming with a golden red fish, until the fish bore down on him and fondled him with its fin.

Steve saw Tony face when he woke up from his dream. He obediently opened his mouth when Tony kissed him, allowing Tony's tongue to explore every inch of him.

"Tony…hmmm…" Steve moaned in a hushed voice and stroked Tony's brown short hair.

"What's the meaning behind the story you told Peter today?" obviously, Tony had required Jarvis to playback the video for him, "Do you mean I was like that fish, sticking to you anyway? You should know you were so blunt that I nearly suspected you, I could just fuck you so you could understand my purpose."

"Tony!" Steve was still blushing due to the lack of oxygen from the previous kiss, "I didn't mean that."

"Just kidding," Tony kissed Steve again, his hands sneaking into Steve's tight t-shirt to fondle him, "I'm glad we went through that together, you cheered me up so I could pull myself together."

"Because I believe you won't be defeated that easily," Steve replied with a smile, "You know why did the fisherman set the fish free for so many times and did all of those for it?"

Tony didn't answer, he held Steve's hand tight during the kiss, "You owe me four nights, Steve…"

He knew, the fisherman did that because he loved the fish, and he always thought the fish had other choices, but he was so important and was the only person that mattered to the fish.

* * *

Just love how the stories resemble the love story between Steve and Tony ;D


	5. Three Good Deeds

5. Three Good Deeds

Ever since Steve went missing for four days and reappeared, Peter always looked anxious, he didn't know would that happen again.

What Peter could do was to wait for Steve to wake him up every morning and looking forward to the goodnight kiss and the bedtime story.

Steve was busy in the next few days, so was Tony. Peter remembered clearly and stuck to the rule of good boys never bothered when dads are busy, he didn't even ask for new stories at night.

"I'm a good boy," Peter talked to his Captain America doll and looked at the Iron Man doll next to it. He sighed and crawled over the bed to grab both of them into his arms.

He missed his dads. Peter hugged the two velvety dolls tightly, though he knew they were just rooms away and he could've met them if he wanted.

Steve was bringing Peter his snacks and hot chocolate for tea when he saw the little body curling up on the carpet. The little boy was holding the two blue and red dolls.

"Peter?" Steve put down the food and caressed Peter's soft dark colored curly hair. He embraced Peter and waited till he woke up hazily, "Hi, do you want some snacks?"

"Daddy?" Peter rubbed his eyes and regained energy. He held Steve's shoulder and yelled, "Daddy!"

"Yes, it's me," Steve lifted Peter and placed him on the bed, "You shouldn't sleep on the floor, it's uncomfortable."

"I forgot," Peter wrinkled his little face, "Daddy are you gonna stay and have some snacks with me?"

"Oh, sure," Steve planned to just leave them and returned to the meeting, but he changed his mind, "We share delicious food, don't we?"

Peter was already lying on his bed when Tony went into his room at night. The two dolls on each side of him were just like two mini substitutes for Steve and him.

Tony recalled what Steve told him after the meeting in the afternoon, he thought they had been neglecting Peter for a bit and that should never happen.

"Hey Peter," Tony sat on the bed side.

"Hey Father," Peter sat up and clasped Tony's arms, "Where's Daddy?"

"He'll come soon," Tony placed Peter on his lap and swung him, "Do you want a new story?"

"Yes!" Peter's eyes first glowed, he then added cautiously, "If you're not busy."

"Peter," Tony kissed his forehead, "Remember we always reserve time for you."

* * *

~Fifth Story~

Long long time ago, there was a couple in a kingdom far away and they had blessed and happy days. The only thing that troubled him was they didn't have a kid.

So after waited for a long time, they had decided to approach the wisest elder in the kingdom and seek for a way to make up for this regret.

The elder looked at them as he stroked his long white beard. His servant searched the library for a long time before the servant could an old book which had a mottled leather cover.

He flipped the pages of the book for a while with his finger ran across the ancient language. He read it for the couple and told them they would have to do three good deeds if they wanted a kid. If they could get three' thanks' and put it in the bottle, then placed it on the top branch of tallest tree in the forest under a full moon, god would answer their wish and give them a long desired child.

That wasn't a difficult deal as the couple had already gotten used to helping others, so they decided to do what the elder said.

The first person to receive help was a merchant passed by. He was robbed by bandits and lost all his valuables. They even took his clothes off and threw him into the river.

The couple heard his yelling from the river. They saved him and settled him down in the cart.

"Kind souls, I wouldn't be safe without your help," the merchant, wrapped in a blanket, was trembling.

"Why did you end up in the river?" asked the husband.

"I was robbed," the merchant told his story and begged at last, "I don't care about the money but there was a bracelet from my wife in my bag. She gave it to me when I left home so I can look at it when I miss her."

The husband glanced at his partner and nodded, "We'll take back all of your stuff."

The bandits were camping not far away from the river. They were bloating about their achievements or preys when the couple arrived and beat them all.

The merchant regained his bag and the bracelet from his loving wife. He looked at the couple gracefully, "I really don't know how can I repay your kindness."

The husband took out a little bottle and said, "Just say 'thanks' to the bottle will do."

The merchant did so and bided them goodbye. He went on the journey back home.

The couple stared at the transparent little bottle seemed to have nothing in it. They had just completed one, two more to go.

The second person to receive help was a lady with her dying husband. She looked emaciated and his husband looked weak.

"Let's give her a hand."

Heard what his partner said, the husband nodded.

They took care of the lady and his husband. They even looked for the best doctor in town for him.

Half month later when they left, the couple got one more bottle with 'thanks'. They had done two, one to go.

It was so easy to do good deeds in the past, but the chance to do the third good deed just wouldn't arrive.

The couple was worried, they didn't know was there any chance they could complete it. They could only comfort each other and wait.

The chance they had been looking forward to arrived finally.

It was in the afternoon when the couple was strolling in the garden. A cat suddenly popped out and blocked their way.

"Please help me," said the cat.

The couple was shocked, they had never seen cats which could talk.

"The witch and her people are searching for me, please, hide me," it was shivering looking weak and poor.

The couple wanted to help it so they hid it under their cloaks. Quickly, a bunch of weird birds flew across the sky above them. The birds had huge wings and sharp teeth with red eyes. They swirled in the sky before leaving.

"It's alright, you can come out now," they told the cat after the queer birds left.

The cat showed its head cautiously under the cloak and showed its whole body after it made sure it was safe. It cleaned itself with its paws, "Thank you for saving me."

The couple looked at each other and asked, "Since we helped you, can you say 'thanks' to the little bottle?"

"Oh, no," the cat shook its head and waved its tail. Its blue eyes glanced between them, "Simply by hiding me under your cloak is not enough for me to say 'thanks' to an empty bottle."

"Then what should we do?" asked the nervous husband.

"I am a cursed prince," said the golden cat, "My enemy deprived my power and my throne and attempted to kill me. So I need more help from you, to take back what I deserve."

"Alright, we will do that if that's what it takes for saying 'thanks'," said the husband.

"Wait," his partner interrupted him worryingly, "We don't know how dangerous will that be. Plus it's an evil witch, did you see those ugly birds flying in the sky?"

"Yes I saw them," the husband held his partner's hand and looked into the beautiful blue eyes, "If we must do that for the kid we are desperate for and make you happy, I am willing to venture on. Plus you will be with me?"

"Yes, of course I will," the eyes like sapphire looked like they were smiling. Their two hand held together, "We won't be feared by any danger."

"Then I'll tell you how to help me," the cat sat on its hind legs and looked at them.

"I was the prince of the Elf Kingdom. Three days ago when I was hunting, I was cursed and I woke up being a cat. Luckily I wasn't totally deprived of my power so I can still speak. I heard about the scary master plan of them from the water, the birds and the plants. Two days later, in my coming-age ceremony, which the right to the throne will also be assured, they plan to let a fraud to take away my power from the Elf's Pond. Before they produce a fraud to enter my palace and fool my parents, you have to enter the forest and look for a silver cave entrance. After passing the third passage from the left and the seventh Flame Wall, you will come across a chamber. There you will see an enormous lizard monster guarding a red jar. Break the jar before it wakes and my curse will be lifted. By then, I will do whatever you ask for."

It wasn't an easy task. After they entered the cave and advanced slowly in the dark with a dim light while holding each other's hands, and passed the seventh Flame Wall in heat, they reached the chamber and saw the enormous lizard monster.

It was as huge as a house and it was curling in the cool and wet chamber to rest. There were loads of treasures under it.

They didn't care about the treasures but looked for the red jar carefully, they then found it in a corner.

It was far away from the exit. They looked at each other and didn't ask anyone of them to leave but to hold their hands together tightly and rushed to the jar then broke it. They escaped in the lizard's scream and shout.

The stone wall trembled and cracked, the pillars for them to pass the Flame Wall started to collapse.

The stone pillars turned into ashes in their final jump. The husband pushed his partner to the platform and he himself couldn't find anywhere to stand on. He fell down while his partner snatched him and tried hard to lift him, "You can do it!"

"No, let me go, or you'll fall," he shook his head, "Remember to ask the cat to keep its promise."

"We come together, we leave together," his partner was a stubborn one.

They looked into each other's eyes, the heat of the flame, the collapse of the cave and all surrounded them didn't matter anymore. Still, there was another pair of hands grabbing them and brought them out of the cave.

The tall blond man stared at them and thanked then sincerely, "Thank you for trusting me and helping me, I will definitely keep my promise so you can fulfill your dream."

They finally finished the three good deeds. In a night with full moon, the husband climbed up to the tallest tree and placed the bottle there. It was glowing under the moonlight.

They waited for a long time under the tree but nothing happened.

"Maybe it's destiny."

The husband kissed his partner's blond hair when he sighed, "Maybe what we need is another full moon. We can do numerous good deeds. One day, god will listen to our prayers."

They leaned close to each other in the wind. As they were about to leave, they heard the flapping of wings.

The couple lifted their head and saw a huge stork coming with a pack in its mouth. It left immediately when they got hold of the pack.

The couple watched confusingly and suddenly felt something was moving inside the pack. They unwrapped it and saw a healthy and adorable baby grinning and waving his little hand at them.

"God," they admired.

This was the more miraculous and valuable gift from god, after he heard their faithful prayers.

"Should we name him Peter?"

"Sure."

After that, the couple their baby from god, lived happily ever after. No more regrets in their lives, but joy and perfection.

* * *

Peter laughed in the end and clasped Tony's neck kissing his cheek, "I love you, Father."

"Me too," Tony laughed and rubbed Peter's face with his moustache. He stopped when Peter tried to escape from it, "We love you, Peter. Just like the story, you are the best gift from god for Steve and I."

"Did you pray?" Peter tilted his head and looked at him, "You did three good deeds too? You took that risk for me?"

"Risk?" Steve's voice joined them, "What are you two talking about?"

"Hi, Steve," Tony waved at him to direct him to sit on the other side of the bed, "I was telling Peter the story of how a blessed couple got a little angel named Peter."

"Wow," Steve admired and stroked Peter's hair. He kissed Peter's forehead, "Do you like the story?"

"Yes I do," Peter nodded and held his head up when Steve and Tony tucked him into bed, "Was I delivered by a stork too?"

Steve glanced at Tony shockingly. He shook his head and laughed, "Oh, no, Peter, the person who brought you to us was far more wonderful than a stork."

Peter asked a few questions more. Tony successfully distracted him with robots before Steve started to feel embarrassed.

They said goodnight to Peter and left.

"Stork?" Steve frowned at Tony when they were back to their room.

Tony shrugged and touched Steve's stomach, "Though I am very interested in the development and breakthrough of biotech… we don't have to consider such realistic issue at this moment."

"Tony!?" the hand on Steve's stomach started to fondle Steve evilly. Steve pouted his mouth, "I guess, Peter must be happy to know that we love him. Maybe we have to spend more time with him from tomorrow on."

"Sure, but that's tomorrow, Steve. Now you should consider spending more time with me," Tony grabbed Steve's hand and kissed the back of it. He looked at Steve with his big brown eyes, "We both love Peter, so do you love me as much as you love him?"

Steve thought about it and kissed Tony, "Sure I do."

"How much?" Tony held the back of Steve's head and smiled, "You don't have to tell me with words, my sweetheart."

* * *

Sorry for delaying the update


End file.
